1. Field of the Technology
The disclosure relates to the field of maintenance of personal electronics, specifically to the cleaning of a screen of a personal electronic device and method for storing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of small portable electronic devices has exploded in recent modern day society and will only increase as the technology becomes cheaper and easier to use. Devices such as smart phones and computer tablets with touch screen displays lead the way in disseminating powerful computing power and access to information to the mass public. Specifically it is the implementation of touch screen displays which provide intuitive and user friendly navigation techniques and allows individuals with even the most rudimentary computer skills to effectively use the device.
A significant drawback of the touch screen however is that the touch screen itself becomes dirty and covered in unwanted oils and fingerprints from the user making use of the device more difficult if not unpleasant. This problem is magnified several times over in cases where the device is shared between several people such as in a patient waiting room or within a classroom where the device may act as a transmission means for germs to spread from user to user.
Previous attempts to clean touch screen devices have included lint free cloths which do help remove large dirt or soil particles, but lack the ability to remove or kill bacteria and other germs which may be present. Other attempts have included using paper towels and a cleaning spray, however these additional items are bulky and are impractical for use when traveling or otherwise on the move.
What is needed is an apparatus that may be used to clean the touch screens of modern day electronic devices and thus cut down on the grime and amount of germs present on the device while still being as portable as the devices themselves. The apparatus should also comprise a method for being properly stored so as to prolong the functionality of the apparatus.